Eichi Horimiya
'Eichi Horimiya '(堀宮 英知 Horimiya Eichi) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member of the unit QUELL. Appearance Eichi is a relatively tall young man, with light brown colored somewhat wavy hair and bright green eyes. He sometimes has great difficulty with his hair's curliness, especially on rainy days it becomes unmanageable and messy. He has even expressed a desire to have straight, silky hair like Shu, though Shu has said he likes Eichi's hair how it is because of how soft it is. People are also sometimes surprised to learn that, due to all the physical work he did for his previous job, he has a six-pack.Originally from TSUKINO PARADISE, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. Personality "Bright and cheerful, and quick on my feet ''♪ I'm Eichi Horimiya, the assistant director of your soul!" ''-TSUKINO PARADISE profile Eichi is gentle and a little naive. He cares greatly for QUELL's members and acts as big brother towards the twins, Issei and Ichiru. Eichi is always putting others first before himself and tends to get shy when mentioned by Shu. He has shown himself to be quite extroverted, and due to a combination of his friendliness, social skills, consideration for others, and general fearlessness, he is capable of befriending pretty much anyone. History Eichi grew up in a standard working family with two sisters, one younger and one older, and as a result is usually overpowered by them. He also has a pet dog, a mixed breed named Chopi who was picked up off the streets by his father.Originally from I saw a rainbow, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. Before joining QUELL as an idol, Eichi studied at university before working as an assistant director for some television broadcast station. Through this job Eichi met and quickly befriended Shu, an actor on a TV drama. Plot Eichi's job took him to the TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs building where he once again ran into Shu, accompanied by the twins, and was promptly invited out to dinner with the trio. Over the course of dinner Shu proposed that Eichi should become their unit manager causing interesting reactions in the others. Eichi instantly panicked at the suggestion meanwhile the twins were confused about being in a unit; Shu failed to communicate his intentions clearly. Eventually, Eichi decided to take Shu up on his offer and soon quit his AD job to become QUELL's manager. Thanks to his skills from his previous job combined with his friendly personality Eichi proved to be a competent manager and enjoys fussing over everyone, especially the twins. One day the twins suggested that Eichi should become an idol too, due to his good looks and impressive dancing skills, rather than be their manager. Eichi once again panics at the suggestion, but Shu agreed that it would be a good idea; leading to the full formation of QUELL.English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. Relationships QUELL Shu Izumi: Eichi met Shu as a part of his AD job, the two quickly became friends due to Eichi's friendly personality. Shu was the one who eventually recruited Eichi to become a member of QUELL. The two get along extremely well; due to Shu often working late hours Eichi has a tendency to look after Shu (ie. cooking him special dinners if he's going to come home late that won't upset his stomach). Eichi seems to hold great admiration for Shu, Ichiru often uses this as a point to tease Eichi and get him easily flustered. Similarly, Shu admires Eichi for the fact that despite becoming an idol he's still able to see things from their fans perspective due to his empathetic nature; according to Shu this is rare in the entertainment industry and is something to be commended. At the 2017 S.Q.P. when asked who they thought was different from their initial impression Shu answered that he felt Eichi was more compassionate, talented and flexible than he expected.Originally from S.Q.P. -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER-, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. Issei Kuga: While Eichi hasn't known the twins as long as Shu he quickly came to care for them and upon joining QUELL as their manager he immediately started fussing over them and taking care of them. Like the other members of QUELL, Eichi has a tendency to be over-protective of Issei due to his more introverted nature and weak body. Eichi and the twins spend a lot of bonding time in the kitchen together due to their proficiency with cooking, and usually they're the three in charge of cooking dinner. At the 2017 S.Q.P. when asked who they thought was different from their initial impression Eichi said that for QUELL he was surprised to learn how inquisitive Issei is, and said that he's always asking questions. Ichiru Kuga: Due to Ichiru's natural tendency to be a hot-head Eichi frequently ends up having to calm him down, especially if he's been arguing with Tsubasa. SolidS Dai Murase: Eichi has said that he was surprised to learn that Dai has a sweet tooth, and the two now occasionally go out and buy cakes together. Appellation Etymology Trivia *As revealed in Episode 3, Eichi was a former TV assistant director.Episode 3 *In Episode 11, Eichi officially turns 23.Episode 11 *His sisters have a full collection of the SQ Lizz plushies. *Eichi tried to secretly bake a chocolate cake on Valentine's Day for his bandmates, but was immediately found out due to the sweet smell from the baking. *His grandparents live in Aomori, and he goes to visit them on holidays sometimes.Originally from SQ Twitter, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. *Eichi apparently looks identical to his great-grandfather when he was younger. *He's not very good at maths. *He once had a part-time job at a fried chicken shop. *Because of his tendency to talk to all kinds of people he knows a lot of unexpected and random information, such as the best places to get good food, good books to read, etc. *Eichi's favourite dessert is tiramisu. *He's a really good dancer and was in his university's dance club. *He once spaced out while Shu was trying poses for a photoshoot because he got overwhelmed by how handsome Shu looked. *Eichi takes a lot of photos and videos of the members of QUELL, especially the twins; so much so that his phone keeps running out of memory space. **In particular, he and Shu have a tendency to sneak photos of the twins when they fall asleep together. *Upon learning about Eichi's six-pack Ichiru was so jealous he declared he was gonna train so hard he'd get a twelve pack. Shu on the other hand complemented them saying Eichi's abs were beautifully masculine and well-defined. *Due to his birthday being at the end of the year during a busy period, until he joined QUELL Eichi had a tendency to forget about his birthday.Originally from Seki Ryoko's Twitter, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. 2 *Eichi is good with computers and even built his own at one point. *Due to his work as an AD most of his favourite foods are filling things like steak, ramen and fried rice; though he often had to skip meals entirely and just ate chocolate instead. As a result, he still has a tendency to carry candy bars with him. *He cooks faster than most people because he doesn't measure ingredients and usually cuts vegetables with scissors. *He's apparently a fan of camping, getting excited about the prospect along with ROCK DOWN's Gaku & Ruka.Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 (translated by Shero on Twitter) References Category:Males Category:Idols Category:SQ Category:Eichi Horimiya Category:QUELL Category:Characters